Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a mounting system for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a mounting system that provides power to an electronic device. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for rapidly securing an electronic device into a set position for viewing while simultaneously providing electrical power to the electronic device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mounting system for an electronic device refers generally to a system or apparatus that holds an electronic device so that it can be secured and easily viewed. Mounting systems are particularly useful in cars where a driver desires to view a mobile phone while driving without touching or holding the device. Mounting systems are also useful in the home or office setting where a user desires to position an electronic device, such as a smart phone or cell phone in a position to be viewed. In the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,292 to Cicco or U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,937 to Crain et. al., the holder or “mount” for an electronic device included a plurality of adjustable arms that secured the electronic device using pressure applied to the sides of the device. In other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,014 to Voorhees, a mount for an electronic device included a flat surface and a plurality of bars on the flat surface which could be positioned to retain the electronic device.
The prior art also includes devices for providing electrical power to a user device. One such method is inductive power such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,456,038 to Azancot et. al. Another such method of providing power to an electronic device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 to Rohrback et. al (“MagSafe”).
Despite the benefits of the prior art mounting systems, the prior art mounts have limited adjustability to accommodate varying sizes of devices. The retention mechanisms of the prior art, whether bars or adjustable arms, travel in fixed planes and may inadvertently activate side-mounted buttons as are common modern electronic devices. The prior art mounts also require user action to secure the electronic device, such as squeezing or setting the moving arms. The prior art mounting systems do not provide power to the electronic device. A user of the prior art mount would commonly have to manually insert a charging cable into the electronic device. Due to the configuration of the prior art mounting system, a retaining arm or a bar might coincide with the position of the power cable or a headphone cable. The prior art mounting systems also utilized moving parts such as arms and gears that could be broken or become worn.
The prior art technologies for providing power to an electronic device are also limited. Inductive power delivery systems are limited by size and current providing capabilities. Inductive components that transmit sufficient power are often too big to put into compact electronic devices. Inductive power can be inefficient and devices receiving inductive power can become warm. Inductive power can also disrupt the electronic transmissions of the electronic device such a cell phone signal. The MagSafe prior art provides good electrical transmission capabilities, but requires that the connector be precisely inserted into the electronic device.